


The Hidden Eliatrope

by EboneeTheWinterMaiden



Category: Wakfu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EboneeTheWinterMaiden/pseuds/EboneeTheWinterMaiden
Summary: What if there was another Eliatrope outside of the dimension? What if they did not look like your normal Eliatrope?





	1. Chapter 1

She stood up from working in the field wiping the sweat from her brow, a wicker basket with vegetables on the ground next to her feet. She wore a dark blue halter top, where the "collar" is attached to the top of the shirt and does not tie to the back of the shirt, but ties the shirt together in two places in the back to keep the shirt from flying off and shows her entire back.

She also wore a pair of dark purple shorts and a pair of flats that that are dark purple. About four inches down from the neck and shoulders was a black tattoo of what looked like are dragon wings closed in on each other. Not too far from the woman was a small child with pink hair in a magenta colored hat wearing a pink tank top, magenta-colored shorts and pink flats.

The little girl was playing with a "lizard" of some sort with a grey body(scales), slim green arms and green fairy-like wings. This "lizard" was a baby dragon. She notices large fruit fall from one of her fruit trees towards the duo playing. With a wave of her hand a blue circular portal appears under the fruit and comes out and into the basket at her feet.

The woman looked up into the sky, noticing two dots heading towards her slowly getting bigger. Once they were closer; she noticed they were two dragons, one with dark purple scales and the other with blue scales.

"Amethyst; Krystallos." She turns to the little girl and dragon. "Nora, Efrim. Come here." Immediately the two make it over to her as the two dragons land on the ground."

"Ametist! Kist!" Nora calls out as she ran to the dragons and gave their legs a hug. The blue dragon looked out of breath.

"What's wrong, guys?"

"Flower, we found Lily!" Amethyst, The dark purple dragon says. "She is in Sadida, healing after what Nox did."

"Want Lily!" Nora says.

Flower looked to the dragons. "Are you guys up for traveling back?"

Krystallos glowed before becoming a smaller human version of himself and flops on the ground. His Human form had blue hair and dark green eyes. His outfit consisted of a blue tank top with dark green shorts and blue tennis shoes "I'm done! I don't know how you can handle that length of flying!" Amethyst looks at Krystallos and just shakes her head.

Flower giggles as she picks up the Child and dragon duo. "Oh, come on you two. let's go get packed." Amethyst glows and becomes a humanoid version that looks almost exactly like flower, but with dark purple hair and blue eyes who wore a dark purple midriff tank top with dark blue shorts and flats.

They head towards a large multi room mansion that looked big and long enough to fit thousands of people in it (foreshadowing??. Once they were inside the mansion like home; the walked through the large wooden doors to the right to find a bedroom with a bed big enough to have her and several other children in it with her. There were several rocking cradles right next to her bed as well as several dressers in the same colors as the cradles. on the other side of the Dark blue and dark purple colored bed there was two dressers; one in Dark purple and one in pink.

Flower grabbed two bags; one in pink and one in dark purple and packed some clothing and a few toys in the pink bag and packed clothing into the the dark purple one. Once that was done she walked back outside were Amethyst and Krystallos were waiting.

"You ready?" Amethyst asks. Flower nods and Amethyst transforms back into her dragon form. Krystallos helped her get on with Nora and Efrim in her lap and then got on behind Flower. With that, Amethyst leaps into the air and flaps her giant wings to keep them airborne and flies towards the Sadida kingdom.

~Time skip brought to you by the Dofus~

Amethyst lands down on a wooden platform; with four Sadidan's waiting; one with a dark green plant like face; the second in a lighter green color and two guards.

"Papa Oakheart!" Flower states as she bows.

"Hyacinth, My beautiful adopted flower! You've grown!" The first Sadidan says as he picks her up in a large hug. Amethyst changes back into her human form as Krystallos get off.

"Gwandpapi!" Nora calls. "Uwncle Awmand!"

"Hey, squirt!" The second Sadidan says picking Nora up.

"Where's Amawlia?"

"She's inside, squirt and does not know that her favorite little niece is here. Want to go surprise her?" Armand asks Nora.

"Mama, Can we?! Can we?!" Nora asks Hyacinth. She smiles. "Go ahead, dear."

"We have a three guests here other than Lily, that you may be interested in." Oakheart says as they walk after Armand with Amethyst and Krystallos following and the guards behind them.

"Really, Papa? Who are you talking about?" As soon as Hyacinth asks that they hear a shout.

"Grougal! Chibi! Get back here!" Both Oakheart and Hyacinth sees a little black dragon and a toddler with pure white hair and brown eyes ran from a white and blue dragon.

"Hold on, papa." Hyacinth says right before she grabs the mischievous duo. Immediately, Chibi got excited. "Mama!" He calls as Grougal nuzzles her and got himself comfortable on her shoulder surprising both Oakheart and the dragon.

"H-He spoke!" The dragon says. Hyacinth looks at him. "He doesn't usually speak?" The dragon shakes his head. "No. That is the first word I have ever heard him speak."

"Why wouldn't he. I mean... I am the motherly figure in his life. If he is here... then Alibert and Yugo here as well?" She asks.

The dragon nods. "Yugo is my brother."

Hyacinth nods. "Then you must be Adamai. Yugo writes to me about you all the time."

Adamai blushes. Hyacinth giggles. "Well, lets get going. I don't think either of them know I am here."

Several minutes later had the group had come to a large bedroom with several people sitting by the bed. Armand and Nora sat next to the bed Lily was laying in with Amalia next to them. Alibert and Yugo was on the other side of the bed. Standing off to the side was Evangeline, Ruel and a Iop. All heads turned as the doors opened to see the group walk in. Immediately she is hugged fiercely Yugo.

"Mama!" He calls.

Hyacinth smiles as she hugs him, holding a sleeping Chibi, who always seems to fall asleep in her arms quickly, While everyone looked shocked, even Adamai. "Yugo, my little boy. It surely has been awhile."

"It sure has, Mama... Though I do not know how you can get Chibi to sleep so quickly."

"I raised you, didn't I?" She laughs. "And I am raising your younger sisters Nora and Efrim. And was raising your aunt Lily; before Nox had took her. But I guess I do have you and your friends to thank for getting her back?" She asks.

"Yup!" He grins.

Alibert walked over to Hyacinth. "You are simply god-sent, Hyacinth. He hasn't been sleeping well."

Hyacinth smiles. "Glad I could help." She says, placing a kiss to his cheek.

Adamai speaks up. "Chibi spoke. He actually spoke!" Every one gasped in surprise. "He called Hyacinth, Mama."

"I wouldn't have believed it my self, had I not heard it." Oakheart confirms.

"Is it so surprising that he speaks?" Hyacinth asks. "He always speaks to me."

"I would like to know is how you managed to raise two Eliatrope children in the first place." Adamai asks

"The little girl in the bed is Lily. She happens to be my little sister. Thanks to Nox, we were pulled into this world 12 years ago. While

Lily was forced back to being a baby; I became 15 years old again and we weren't originally Eliatrope's in the first place. A few years ago, I found Nora and Efrim as a Dofus, they hatched not long after."

Amalia ran up and gave her a hug. "It's good to see you, sis." She says.

"You too, Mal." Hyacinth tells Amalia.

The doors opened and an Eliatrope in a white shirt with brown pants, missing an arm walks in. "How is the young child doing?" He asks. Hyacinth looks at him and her stomach plummets. She hugs the sleeping Chibi closer to her chest.

"Mama..." Nora calls, shaking in Armand's arms. Hyacinth walks over to Nora and Armand. She sat down and Nora immediately jumped into her lap and nuzzled int the crook of her arm. "Who are you?" The man asks slightly glaring. No one but Hyacinth noticed the glare at her.

"Qilby, this is my Mom, Hyacinth. Her and Alibert-Papa are the ones that raised me and are raising Nora and Chibi." Yugo explains.

"I also raised Lily; the little girl in the bed; who is my little sister." Hyacinth says. "Which she is resting. Now that I have seen her we can leave the room to let her rest."

Several minutes later the entire group was in the throne room with everyone sitting. Hyacinth looked down fondly at the sleeping Chibi in her left arm with Grougal cuddled next to him while Efrim and Nora were in her lap and against her right arm slowly drifting off to sleep. Yugo sat on her right while Alibert sat on her left.

The Iop spoke up. "So when do we leave to get this dofus?"

"In the morning, Dally." Yugo answers

Hyacinth gets up with the two toddlers and baby dragons in her arms. "Is my room ready, papa?" She asks.

"It is, Flower." Oakheart responds.

"Well I am going to go to bed. I can tell you that these four are done for the night." She gives Alibert a kiss on the cheek; Yugo a kiss on the top of his head and walked to Oakheart kissed his cheek. "Night, Papa."

"Good night, Flower." Several minutes later she was laying in a queen sized bed in her dark purple nightgown with both Chibi, Nora, Grougal and Efrim cuddled into her; the four of them asleep. Light pours in lightly over her face and she opens her eyes to see brown colored eyes glowing a bright blue and a blue light before everything goes dark.


	2. Characters

Name: Hyacinth Agate  
Nickname: Flower  
Race: (Hidden) Eliatrope (originally Human from another world)  
Gender: Female  
Age: 27  
Hair: Icy blue; waist-length hair. top part in two large braids, the rest down.  
Eyes:Silvery Blue  
Outfit: Dark blue halter top, where the "collar" is attached to the top of the shirt and does not tie to the back of the shirt, but ties the shirt together in two places in the back to keep the shirt from flying off. Pair of Dark purple shorts. Pair of flats that that are dark purple   
Hat: Eliatrope hat like Yugo's; Dark blue with dark purple accents.(never wore one, but have just like the other Eliatropes. Able to hide wakfu wings in plain sight as a tattoo on her back.

Name: Amethyst  
Race: Dragon   
Gender: Female  
Age: 27  
Hair (Scales): Dark purple scales Dark blue belly, lips and scales around the eyes.  
Human form: Dark purple hair with blue eyes. (outfit) Dark Purple Midriff tank top with Dark blue shorts and flats  
Eyes: Blue

Name: Lilliana Topaz  
Nickname: Lily  
Race: Eliatrope (originally Human from another world)  
Gender: Female  
Age: 12  
Hair: Icy blue shoulder length hair.  
Eyes: Silvery Blue  
Outfit: Dark Green Camisole dress with Bright baby blue Borders and dark green flats.  
Hat: Eliatrope hat like Yugo's. Green with bright baby blue accents.

Name: Krystallos  
Race: (Hidden) Dragon  
Gender: Male  
Age: 12  
Hair (Scales): Blue scales with dark green belly, lips and scales around eyes.  
Human form: Blue hair with dark green eyes. (outfit) Blue tank top with dark green shorts and Blue tennis shoes  
Eyes: Green

Nora  
Race: Eliatrope  
Age: 4 years old  
Hair: Pink  
Eyes: Grey  
Outfit: Has a hat like all Eliatropes - Magenta-colored. Pink colored tank top & magenta colored shorts. Pink flats.

Efrim  
Race: Dragon  
Age: 4 years old  
Eyes: Green  
Hair (scales): Grey body with green arms and fairy-like wings.


	3. Surprise!

When Hyacinth opened silvery blue eyes, she found herself surrounded by grey stone. Standing up she paces around the room to find away out but is unable to get free. 

'This is not going to be easy.' She thought. 

As she is about to head to the far wall in front of her part of the rock wall slides open to an unfamiliar figure with familiar wakfu energy; Qilby, but he looked different than what she saw before. Instead of the white shirt and brown pants he forgone the white shirt. He had pale white skin with black markings. 

The "horns" of his hat stood up straight and his pants were a cream color. His eyes were completely blue and his missing left arm was there but it was completely blue.

"I bet you know why I am here, Qilby?" She says growling at him.

"Of course I know. I am the one who brought you here." Qilby says with a dark smile as he grabs Hyacinth's face. "After all, Yugo holds you in high standards as his mother. With you here, he wont be able to fight me without hurting you." Qilby throws her through a portal in which she hits the ground not too far from them with blue energy cuffs around her ankles and wrists. 

"Ugghh..." She says as she hit the ground hard enough leave her breathless and the room spinning around her.

"Awww, Is wittle Hyacinth out of breath" Qilby asks.

"You will never get away with this. My sons will find me." She says when she had her breath back.

With a wave of Qilby's hands Hyacinth fly towards him. "Don't worry, Hyacinth. I plan on them knowing that I have you in my grasp. I can definitely tell you that your children and lover Alibert..."

"Husband." Hyacinth cuts him off growling. If looks could kill she would have been dead several times over already. 

"They have been very worried about you since you disappeared." he says. "But for now..." Qilby places his blue hand on her forehead forcing her in to a state of unconsciousness. "You will be in sleeping until I need you." But right before she falls into complete unconsciousness she saw a flash of white. 

What seemed to be just a few minutes Hyacinths eyes opened up again to see her self in an entirely new area. It was completely white around her.

"So you finally woke up." She hears to her left. She turns her head to see Qilby grinning evilly at her. She struggles trying to free herself from her bonds. Qilby grabs her face gently forcing her to move closer to him. "I do not get it... What is so different, so special about you, that makes Eliatropes want to be near you?"

"Qilby!" Yugo's scream cut through the white void they were in. "Shall we go see your son?" Qilby asks Hyacinth. She glares. "You need to stop this Qilby. Whatever you are doing will end up hurting all people." Qilby grins maniacally and the two appear right behind Yugo.

"So my dear Yugo, what do you think?"

Yugo screams as the invisible ground disappears and he falls. 

"This is where you trapped me for so many years!" Qilby says as he slams into Yugo multiple times making him somersault in the air. "It was so long that I fell into a kind of coma, unable to think. Thanks to you, my dear king, I became undead!"

Yugo lands on the "ground". "After all I did for you, the reward was removed from my expectations. Qilby says as he slowly floats down to Yugo with Hyacinth.

"Mom!" Yugo calls as he stood back up. "Not only did you take my mom, but you betrayed your kind, destroyed our people, and now you're gonna do it again. And you want my pity??

"I think it would be appropriate. But tell me, don't you wonder why I came back here?

"I don't care and I'll do anything to stop you!" He shouts as he attacks Qilby who dodges and swats him back to the "ground" of the dimension.

"This white dimension, which was my prison for so long, is on the road to the area where our people are trapped. Only the Eliacube is preventing us from getting lost." Qilby says as he bends down to look at Yugo. "Do you want to come pay them a visit with me?" He asks as he stands back up raising his normal hand. Yugo floats up in correspondence against his will. "I'll take that for a yes." 

A portal appears and Qilby grabs Yugo's face. "Then, i'll let you spend a few thousand years here. You'll see, it really drives a man mad." 

Yugo shouts as he is thrown through the portal. Qilby laughs grabbing Hyacinth and ran through the portal. For a few minutes she was blinded. When she finally got her sight back she saw several different shapes of "planets" with several thousand children. 'So these children must be the children of hers she was talking about. They are so adorable.' Hyacinth thought.  
A little girl bent over Yugo. "Is it him?" She asks.

"It's Yugo." One boy says.

"He's waking up, go and tell the others." another boy says.

"Yugo is back! Yugo is back!" The children cried out.

"He's tall"

"Are you...Eliatropes?" Yugo asks.

"We are all Eliatropes. But we are not like you." One of the girls say. "You're the king."

Qilby appears right behind him. "You're among your kind, Yugo. You are now surrounded by your real family."

"They are his real family, Qilby. But so is everyone back at home. Me, Alibert, even " Hyacinth says as she was finally able to break the hold of the wakfu cuffs on her keeping her afloat. Immediately she falls, a portal appears under her and she is immediately landing next to Yugo. 

"Mama!" Yugo cries as he hugs her. "You're okay!" Immediately a few of the children were curious of the woman who their king was attached to.  
"Mama, there are thousands of Eliatropes, but why are there no adults?"

"It's him!"

"Our King..."

"King Yugo!"

"But who is she?"

"No adults, my dear Yugo. They all vanished during the war against the Mechasms. In a war set off by that vile traitor behind you." A white dragon says from above. 

"Balthazar, I'm so happy to see you again, too. I'd almost forgotten the sweet warmth of your voice." Qilby says sarcastically.

"How dare you sully this place!" Balthazar says as he falls off of the little mini planet he was on and sped towards Quilby. "How dare you present yourself before these children after taking away their parents?" Balthazar says as Hyacinth glares at Qilby.

"I knew you were no good from the moment I met you." She says.

"Watch your words, old dragon. You know as well as I do that we do not wish to fight here. Think of the consequences for these little children."

"Yeah, Children that you want to force under your will." Hyacinth states. Qilby glares. 

"I suggest you shut it, woman. The only reason why you're still alive is because for our king and the two eliatrope and dragon children you took in."

"The children. Why did you come here, Qilby?"

"And what have you done with Nora, Efrim, Chibi and Grougal?" Hyacinth says.

"Oh, I believe they are with their adopted father crying out for you. Don't worry, they will join us soon enough. I am here for my people of course. It's time for us to set off again, together, as we used to." Qilby says.

"Have you gone insane? After all your evil deeds, you think we'll follow you? Knowing that this will destroy Yugo'd adopted world?"

"I may not know these children well. But I can tell you that they won't be going with you, Qilby. As they already have a home." Hyacinth states surprising the children making Qilby glare even harder at her. 

Qilby laughs as his blue arm flies at Balthazar and pins him down choking him. The children try to pull the arm off of him.

"Balthazar..."

"Of course you'll come with me. We are the chosen people. We have the opportunity of exploring the Krosmoz, and that's what we'll do. Whether you want to or not, my dear Balthazar."

"Balthazar would rather die than follow the man who betrayed his people!" Balthazar answers.

"That can be arranged!" Qilby says. Balthazar grunts as Qilby tightens his grasp. The markings on Yugo's chest glows and he sends a blast of wakfu at Qilby making the red Dofus egg fly off. Qilby looks at him.

"Ah, I should have killed you when I had the chance." Qilby says in disdain

"But you didn't. Just like you didn't kill Phaerys when you had the chance. And that's why you won't touch Balthazar or any of the children here." Yugo states.

"Pay attention everyone, our great king just had a revelation. He thinks he knows me.Well, go on, tell us why I won't get rid of you and dear old Balthazar." Qilby calls.

"Because you'll end up all alone, Qilby. And that is your greatest fear. You claim to be able to get rid of us, but right from the start you've only been gathering us. You could have defeated us a hundred times. You sent me to find Phaerys and now you have brought us here. You betrayed your people, started a war, triggered your brother's demise and now you're about to destroy a world. But you don't want to leave alone. The problem is, now we can see you for what you really are. No more hiding Qilby. I may be only a child, but my heart tells me that our people will not follow you. If you want to leave, go. No one will stop you."

"Shut up!" Qilby growls.

"You can say whatever you want, but you'll never leave alone." Yugo finishes.

"Shut up!" He growls again and sends a blast of wakfu at Yugo. The blast hits Yugo hard enough to send him in the air towards another planet before hitting the ground. 

"We have to protect Yugo!"

"No more Hiding!"

All the children attack Qilby.

"Push back the traitor!"

Qilby throws his arm up and and smashes the ground throwing all children back screaming.

"You know nothing of me or my curse, so keep your childish advice to yourself. We are a chosen people and you want us to waste our knowledge and powers by staying on one world?"

Hyacinth looks to her son in sadness and took a step forward.

"No, Child." Balthazar says. Hyacinth looks to the dragon. "Stay back. Let Yugo handle this."

"He's my son. I will not let him deal with this madman by himself."

"He is not by himself, child. I know you are worried about your son, but he is also our king. He can handle himself. Wait until you are absolutely needed." Hyacinth took a deep breath and stood back.

"King Yugo, you should understand that by doing that, you're putting the entire Eliatrope people in chains." Balthazar looks to Qilby.

"And you buried your people six feet underground." Balthazar flies towards Qilby. Hyacinth kept the youngest of the children "Qilby, it's time for you witness Balthazar's might!" Balthazar misses Qilby.

"Ah, Impressive. You never had the soul of a warrior, Balthazar. Go back to your books." Qilby says as he kicks at the dragon, who grunts. "It's not as painful."

"Balthazar?"

"Balthazar."

Yugo stands up and takes off his hat. Under the hat were a pair of blue wakfu dragon-like wings.

"Why won't you understand that no one will come with you?" He says as he levitates off the ground. "And that I will fight you, however much that costs."

The rest of the older children take off their hats like Yugo and levitated next to him.

"We will fight you Qilby." one of the boys say.

"Traitor of the Eliatrope people!"

"Shut up!" Qilby yells.

"Assassin of our parents." Another child says.

"You won't fool anyone else." Balthazar tells Qilby.

"Shut up." Qilby growls. "I came here to offer you the chance to share a glorious destiny, but since you're all too stupid to seize the moment..." He growls again. "I'll leave alone, with my sister Shinonome!"

"You're not going anywhere, Qilby! Not if it entails destroying the World Of Twelve." Yugo tells Qilby.

"Oh really? And you think a bunch of little kids will stop me?" Qilby asks. He looks up to see the red dofus of his sister not too far from him on a nearby planet. He opens a portal near the dofus and floats towards it. Several portals of different colors appear in front of him sending a large multicolored blast of wakfu at him. He screams as his is slowly pushed back. He opens a portal behind him and flies through it, closing it immediately behind him. Landing on a nearby volcano-like planet, He chuckles. Yugo and the other older children flew at him blending together.

"Wait, what?" He says before jumping off the planet and flings it at the children. Yugo puts out his hand, which starts glowing blue. 

"Follow me!" He calls.

All the other children bring their glowing hands up sending another blast of wakfu destroying the planet and at Qilby. He tries to escape the blast and children, but no matter ho he tries to dodge them, the blast follows him and hits him hard onto another planet and through it. The children flying by him. He gasps as the children turned around and towards him, swiping at him making him somersault in the air until they spun around him. 

They spun so fast around him sending smaller blasts of energy at him over and over again. Qilby spun around himself opening multiple portals, sending several wakfu blasts at the children around him dispersing the energy and sending all children, screaming, towards the ground.

"The children!" Balthazar says as Yugo hits the ground hard.

"Bunch of brats."Qilby mutters.

"Qilby!" A feminine voice calls out.

"Shinonome! I'm coming, sister!"

"Qilby..." Yugo says as Qilby grabs the red dofus with Shinonome inside. 

"Shinonome, My dragon sister. You're the only one who understands me. We'll leave together and--"

"This must end." Shinonome tells Qilby. The red Dofus glows and seems to explode.

"What is this?" Qilby asks before he is sent to the ground by the explosion. "But... This is impossible..."

Qilby's blue arm had cut in the middle in which it dissipates and turns back into the Eliacube it was before. Qilby crawls towards the cube and Yugo lands right in front of it.

"You again? Give me back the Eliacube, it belongs to me."

"Qilby! This must end." Shinonome says before Qilby groans.

"Shinonome, My sister. I missed you so much. You're the only one who understands me, Shinonome. Help me, i'm begging you."

"No! This must end now. My brother, look around you. You're quest has already cost the eliatrope people too much. And tell me, do you really think this was worth all worth it?"

Qilby sighs. "To me... It was worth it...to me. Give me back the Eliacube!"

"Never!" Yugo screams.

"You never understood me. None of you ever worried about me. Have you ever tried to imagine what I was going through? I die and come back to life, but I don't forget like you do. No... I remember. Again and again. Everything. Each moment remains burned in my mind. Our planet became much to small for me, Yugo."

"And so you started a war? You gave rise to the massacre of your people." Yugo says.

"Was my happiness less important than your's?" Qilby asks as he ran towards Yugo. "Keep on staring at me with your superior attitude."

Yugo levitates off the ground with the Eliacube. But before he could do anything, Hyacinth was in front of him and Qilby was flying back from the strength of her kicking him. "Let me take it from here, Yugo." Hyacinth says.

"But Mama. He is too powerful. He..." Yugo starts.

"He will not be going back to that dimension." Hyacinth says surprising everyone. "He will be even madder than he is now and when he escapes next time, I have no doubt that he will succeed. Do you trust me, Yugo?"

"Of course, Mama." He says hugging her tightly.

"Then let me finish this and make sure our people is okay." Hyacinth tells him and picks up the Eliacube and it glow brightly to her touch. Yugo's eyes widened once she says this.

"Mama?" he asks as she walks over to the red dofus.

"Shinonome, will you help me save your brother?" She asks the Dofus. 

"I will gladly do so, but what are you going to do?" Shinonome asks.

"Make it so that he will never go through this pain again." She growls yet again surprising everyone. The red dofus gently lands in her right hand. Hyacinth calmly walks to Qilby who is trying to stand up. She stopped right in front of him as he stood. The dofus lifted back off her hand and immediately, Hyacinth had her hands on either side of his forehead, both glowing a bright blue. Qilby is forced onto his knees as the energy from Shinonome's Dofus and the eliacube poured through Hyacinth and into him.

"What are you doing?" Qilby yells. 

"Stopping the endless cycle you have been through." Hyacinth answers. Both Qilby and Hyacinth glows. Hyacinth's Tattoo on her back starts to glow a bright blue and disappears and two large wakfu wings appear on her head. "Mama's an Eliatrope?" Yugo asks.

Qilby glows a bluish white color and Hyacinth glows a combination of a Dark purple and dark blue color. Qilby's light disappears into the red dofus and nothing is left behind. Hyacinth nearly falls to the ground exhausted, but Yugo and several of the other children caught her.

"Mama, " Yugo starts. "What did you do?"

"Yugo, Honey. I erased all of Qilby's memories from the beginning. When he is reborn he will be innocent."

"So he won't remember any more. " 

Hyacinth shakes her head. "That's right, My son."

"Mama, You're the best!" Yugo says hugging her tightly. "I would not have though of that."

"Neither would I, Child." Balthazar agrees with Yugo. "Your mother, King Yugo has a different outlook to her and how she sees everything." Yugo stops hugging his mother and turns around. "That's why she's the best."

"Watch out!" Hyacinth hears Shinonome cry out.

Hyacinth turns around, but before anyone could react the eliacube flew into her chest throwing her to the ground unmoving and a spiral portal-like tattoo appearing on her chest. "Mama!" Yugo cries.

Hyacinth opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by a black vastness. 

"Hello?" She calls out.

"You are a magnificent woman, Hyacinth." She hears the melodic voice says behind her. She turns around and sees a woman with blue wakfu wings wearing a white leg-less leotard with blue borders. She had Amber eyes and her blonde hair stopped in the middle of her back.

"Lady Eliatrope." Hyacinth calls.

"Admit it, Darling... she did so much more that what we expected in order to save our children." A Garnet Red Dragon appears next to the woman.

"Lord Great dragon..." Hyacinth says. 

"As I said, before... You truly are a magnificent women, Hyacinth. I brought you and your sister here, after the two of you had nothing for you, to help with Yugo's growth. I had you both reborn into my family to be able to connect with him better and never expected the Sadidan Queen to find you, Amethyst, Lily and Krystallos and raise you as their own. You took in Chibi, Grougal, Efrim and Nora as your own with out anything in return. But what surprised us the most is your compassion and kindness towards Qilby even after he took you and harmed the children. Your willingness to help him even after all he did really shows who you are as a person. I am glad that I chose you as my successor..." She says.

Hyacinth's head shot up in surprise. "Wait, What?"

Eliatrope nods her head. "Yes, we are fading and are no longer strong enough to protect our children, That is why we went looking for someone like you. Both my husband and myself, feel like you and Amethyst are the best candidates and will not abuse our power." Eliatrope says with sadness. "The eliacube recognize you both as our successors and it wished to no longer be used for evil." 

"It merged with me, didn't it?" Hyacinth asks. 

"I am afraid so. That is why you have the spiral marking on your chest."

"There is nothing I can do about this, is there?" She asks

"I am afraid not, My daughter." Eliatrope tells her. "But I can tell you that I am glad it was you and not anyone else." She tells Hyacinth. "I wish I could have seen my granddaughter be born," She says smiling.

Hyacinth Smiles sadly as she watches both Eliatrope and Great Dragon fade before a bright light surrounds her. "Wait what?!"


End file.
